Cute oneshots
by enterprisealien
Summary: Formerly 'Stupid Vampire Boyfriend'. I decided I was going to start a collection of the one-shots I write, starting with that one.
1. Stupid Vampire Boyfriend

**AN: I wrote this for my friend because she's been sick for ages. So I asked her for a stiuation, and she gave me one, and I wrote this for her instead of doing my calculus homework. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

"Stupid vampire boyfriend." I muttered as I stomped towards my house.

"I'm sorry Bella. But, it was pretty amusing. And I really can't catch you all the time. I try..." Edward trailed off as I spin around and glare at him.

"I'm not talking to you." I reminded him.

"Technically, you just did." he said with a smile.

"Shut up. And go away. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. Do you want me to come back later, or are you still mad at me?" he asked, flashing me a smirk.

I know I should remain strong...but damn that stupid, sexy smirk. "You can come back." _Stupid, sexy, vampire boyfriend._

I winced when I saw myself in the mirror. _No wonder he laughed. _My face was streaked with mud, and I grimaced when I realized it was all over my hair as well. As for my clothes...they were a lost cause. Not wanting to continue my horror, I turned on the hot water, and began ridding myself of mud.

_"So what is the plan for today?" I asked as I joined Edward in his car._

_"Well, I thought that since it finally stopped raining, we could go to our meadow."_

_I smiled. "That sounds nice."_

_The car ride was silent, but comfortable. This time, I didn't mind as Edward picked me up and ran to our meadow. We got there in no time, and Edward set me down on my feet. _

_"You know," I began as I started walking into the center of the clearing, "I don't mind your running nearly as much anymo-" _

_My words were cut off as my feet slid out from under me as I stepped into something slippery. I fell back, feeling something soft and squishy under me. I slowly sat up, realizing I had slipped in a mud puddle, and turned to Edward, who immediately began laughing._

"Stupid vampire boyfriend." I muttered again as I stepped out of the shower. The water had turned cold, but at least it had turned clear.

After doing my best to save my clothes, I made my way to my room to read the rest of the afternoon. Of course Edward was there, waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you." he said.

I sighed. I really couldn't stay mad at him. _Stupid vampire boyfriend_. "It's okay."

He smiled at me as I joined him on my bed. "I love you, even if you're covered in mud."

I smiled. "And I love you, even if you're laughing at me being covered in mud."


	2. Hope JPOV

**AN: So, this is again written for my sick friend, who is a huge Alice/Jasper fan...alright, she's a huge Jasper fan. Anyway, this time I wrote AFTER doing scholarship essays, instead of during. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did, etc.**

* * *

_It won't kill to just walk in and get out of this weather._ I kept repeating that thought in my head as I went forward, towards a diner. I knew it very well could end badly, but I wanted out of the rain. Now, preferably.

As soon as I entered, a bell making a small ringing noise, I sensed her. She was a vampire, but her sent was one I didn't know. That was good. Maybe she'd ignore me. After all, I'm the scar covered freak here.

Barely a second had passed when I noticed her coming towards me. A small little thing. Of course, that doesn't mean I shouldn't be concerned.

"You've kept me waiting." She said, her head cocked slightly to the left, her tone accusing and teasing at the same time, and a smile threatening to take over her face. But those were secondary. For the first time, I felt...alive. I felt whole. I felt hope.

So I did what any gentleman would do. I apologized. "I'm sorry, ma'am." I said, moving to tip a hat I no longer had.

Her smile escaped now. "I know. Come. I'm Alice. And you're Jasper. Now, let's get out of here so we can talk."

I smiled back at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"One more thing," she said as we left the diner, popping open an umbrella (which I took and held over her, leaving me to partially get wet), "if you ever call me ma'am again, I may have to hit you. My name is Alice."

I smiled, sensing her annoyance. "Alright then. Alice."

She smiled, and just like that, everything was great again. She was happy, and that made me happy. And, as we walked down the street, I decided there was nothing more beautiful than a smiling Alice.

* * *

**And, cue the "Awwws". So I've decided that I reall like writing cute, random one-shots. If you have a situation you'd like to see (so long as you don't mind the fact that I will make it very fluffy at the end) leave it in a review! And I'll keep writing these!**


	3. Wedding EPOV

**AN: I really really meant to write more earlier, I really did. But...stuff happens. I started behind the wheel, had a few tests in school, projects, and college decisions came out. I got into 3 of the 4 I applied to, and the 4th one, which was my top choice, put me on the wait list...so anyway, I haven't really been in the mood to write some cute stuff lately. So hopefully you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

Most anyone else in my situation would be nervous. Well, nervous for reasons much different than why I am. They would be nervous because the entire town is talking about them, wondering why they are marrying their high school sweetheart so quickly. I am nervous because I am scared that Bella may change her mind. I know her, though, and I know she won't, but...I suppose the wait is getting to me.

_I can't believe she's actually marrying him now!_

_How did she get so lucky?_

_Is this a shotgun wedding? I suppose I'll have to check Bella out later._

_He looks calm, like he knows what he's doing. I hope they make it._

The thoughts...most of them weren't helping. I fidgeted slightly, and swept my eyes across the room. It was almost full, just a few final guests needed to take their seats.

Finally, the last person sat.

_Don't worry, Edward. She looks gorgeous. _Alice told me.

I smiled then, and Rosalie began playing. Alice came down the stairs and down the aisle, and then I heard Bella and her father start walking as well. When I saw her...if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. But I could have sworn it tried to start again at the sight of her. I smiled, and stared at her.

I was aware, in some part of my mind, of the minister speaking. But most of my mind was focused solely on the angel in front of me. I repeated my vows, and clearly said "I do", and I swear my heart did beat once when Bella said "I do" as well.

"You may kiss the bride."

Finally. The wait for this moment, our first kiss as man and wife, had been killing me. So I kissed her, and for a second, I was not Edward the vampire and she was not Bella the human, we were Edward and Bella, husband and wife, together now, forever.


End file.
